


Don't Believe Anyone's Coming Here

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Beating, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The smell of the room was the first thing that he noticed when he woke up.





	Don't Believe Anyone's Coming Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

It was the combined smell of piss and old beer that happened to be the first thing Jeremy noticed when he woke up alone in the spacious room. The combined odor of both those was quite aggressive; even though some parts of their base smelled like that, but this took it to a whole different level, the smell was so disgustingly overwhelming that it felt like each one of his senses were slowly becoming coated with it.

Eyes watering, he forced himself to sit up to see there was anything useful around him. He covered his face with both bloody, bruised hands with two pinky that felt like someone had stepped on them repeatedly and groaned in annoyance as he noticed that Lady Luck has chosen to not be with him at that very moment.

Somehow he's managed to have pissed someone off again. It was all so freaking great.

"Well, hell," He mumbled as he sat up and tried to think of all the steps that he knew would be useful for getting himself out of messes like this one like Jack and Geoff had taught to every single of them all so seemingly long ago in case anything like this did happen. There had to be something that he could do to get himself out without having to wait for a rescue by the others that wasn't likely to happen.

He wasn't one of the new guys anymore, trying his damnedest to impress the higher ranks after all. Trevor and Alfredo were among the current new blood trying to find ways to impress everyone. 

But Jeremy still doubted though that they would be coming for him. Why did it have to be him, who sometimes taken captive by rival gangs or crooked cops not yet under Geoff's control?

Calm down, Jeremy, breathe out slowly and relax, that was the first step that they'd been taught for events like this. 

The Fake AH crew would come for him, and he knows this reasonably well enough after years of being with them and the relationships that he has formed within the group by now. Or at least The Vagabond supposedly would be once he found out about Jeremy's person-napping. His bruised lips slowly grinned as the thought of the man behind the Vagabond name and mask came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. Ryan was picky about his partners, and Jeremy was lucky enough that the man had let him past the barriers he had built up, and he would rain down hell on anyone who was dumb enough to go after his inner circle. Part of him wonders how much they would even miss him with how many people come and go from the group.

But that wasn't something that he could let himself think about just yet; there was the matter of how these guys had found him that he had to think about and consider his options for dealing.

How had these guys managed to get the drop on him?

There had to have been a leak from someone that had known that he would be going out tonight to a drop meet for Jack, Michael, and Gavin. Someone had overheard something that they shouldn't have and had turned rogue.

But who?

His churning thoughts were interrupted as a door that he had foolishly not noticed before, slid noisily open along its rusty track. Three thugs enter, and he starts mentally assessing whether or not he can take all of them out on his own while making his escape.

He stops paying attention as the apparent de-facto leader of the three starts rambling about they had been watching Geoff's group and waiting for the right moment to try and take one of them captive to get some information that they desired.

What would Jack or Michael or even Gavin do in these situations? He's heard all of the stories of Gavin getting himself kidnapped before and Michael – with Geoff's gleeful blessing –raining fiery hell down on the criminal world until he found Gavin.

"So you'll be a good boy and tell me wh –"

A distant boom cuts the man off mid-sentence, and he turns to glare at the henchman while Jeremy grins broadly as the explosive noise increases continue to happen. Some of them sound much closer to his location each time.

"You two find out what's going on. Find out why those idiots aren't stopping –"

"No need."

The other two thugs suddenly fall like puppets whose strings got cut, and their boss suddenly gurgles as a knife suddenly appears in his throat. Then he falls to the ground as Jeremy giggles while the weapon owner retrieves the blade.

For a few moments, there's silence before the other man's mouth twitches slightly like an almost smile before moving towards Jeremy.

"The guy said something about watching the group for a while before they had finally decided on who to take with inside help." 

"What did they want?" Michael asks briskly as he gently checks over Jeremy's injuries. He purses his lips unhappily before he lightly squeezes Jeremy's bicep. "Dude, Geoff wasn't pleased that these guys had taken you. Mostly because it meant that Ryan was fucking pissed off at him."

"No way."

"Yes, way. We –"

"Did you find him yet, boi?"

Gavin's voice comes whispery soft into the room where they are; they look up as the Brit enters the room, watching as his eyes survey the room before locking onto the two of them. His gaze turns to steel at the sight of them under his sunglasses as he glances at Michael.

"Did you get them good, boi?"

"Yeah. Are the others cleaning up now?" Michael asked as he helped Jeremy slowly stand up. "What was the Vagabond up too?"

"Most likely. The Vagabond was glaring literal daggers at some of the people who managed to survive the explosive entrance. Jack is probably handling him well enough without help," Gavin answered as he checked his guns before looking back at the open door and then at them. "She'd probably prefer that we rejoin them before she gets too annoyed listening to Geoff try to direct the team from the base."

Jeremy stops listening as the blackness of unconsciousness slowly closes in around him, enfolding him in comforting darkness as he hears both Gavin and Michael curse angrily about something or other from some faraway place.

*

Days later, Jeremy came to with a shout behind his lips which turns into a soft groan instead as his body protests the decision to bolt up from the prone position he hadn't known it had been laying down as. Glancing around the darkened area slowly, he recognized his room at the base and had no idea how he had gotten there, but hadn't he just been with Michael and Gavin leaving that room in the warehouse?

He wondered how long he had been asleep for that he had no idea what was going on.

A flash of heat fluttered in his thoughts; an explosion perhaps? It might explain the itchiness of a healing burn that he hadn't known that he'd had.

Ryan!

He grunts softly as a calloused hand gently cups the side of his face, and he opens his eyes to see Ryan leaning over him. The man looked calm, and his face was devoid of its usual masks that he so often wore when out in public.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

He grins at the relieved grin that he can hear in his voice as he squeezes Ryan wrist gently. A wayward thought nags at his tired mind, so he makes himself ask it, in an attempt to bypass the pain trying to make itself known.

"How are you? And the others?"

"We're fine. Except for you of course. Michael mentioned bringing Geoff with him so that they could talk with you and figure out how those idiots managed to get you." Ryan growled low as he squeezed Jeremy's hands.

"Not for a while though?"

"No. Just rest, for now, Lil J."

Ryan shakes his head once, and Jeremy feels relieved that he won't have to see one of his bosses for a bit. Falling silent, he lets Ryan take of care of him and listens to the older man move around the room before coming back to him. Jeremy falls back into the blackness of the void, feeling pleasantly warm and cared for under Ryan's caring ministrations.


End file.
